Ewww
by Tyrne J
Summary: Quivering pots of peonies, and a speck of mold. Make what you wish. (Repost. Just changed a little of the format because it was bugging me.)


[Disclaimer and Author's Notes| This is a fanfiction, created for fans and entertainment purposes only. Weiß Kreuz belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß, and it would be silly of me to take credit for their work.  
  
This is a repost of a story I posted on ff.net a year ago. I was looking through all my neglected stories and found this. If you've read this before, I haven't changed much at all, just took out the random that were sprinkled around for no good reason.]  
  
Ewww|  
  
Violet eyes narrowed in disgust at their subject, and pots of peonies quivered in fear.   
  
Or maybe it was the gust of cold air that swept the area when Omi stepped into the store at that exact moment. Because Aya certainly did not have the power to make peonies quiver in fear on their own.  
  
Most certainly not.  
  
And pots of peonies don't quiver in fear, either.   
  
The peonies quivered again.   
  
"Aya?" Omi paused in the middle of the store to blink at the redhead in front of him. "Is something wrong?" Omi being Omi, he could naturally tell when someone has a problem simply by looking at that someone's back.   
  
Aya's back said that he had a problem with whatever was in front of him. That determined, the younger florist stepped to the side and attempted to locate the problem, because his friend and fellow assassin had yet to answer even the first question, which was only a request for acknowledgement.   
  
Step. Blink. Blink again. Bright blue eyes followed Aya's line of sight to the linoleum floor. Nothing there. Maybe a little farther away. Nothing there. From Omi's standpoint - a little to the left and behind Aya - there was nothing.  
  
Pause. /Oh, right!/ Omi grinned at himself. The redhead was far taller than the blonde, so he'd have to account for that, too.   
  
Step again. Shift gaze. And -   
  
There. Omi twitched, spotting the problem on the floor, right where Aya was aiming his laser-glare.   
  
Blue eyes narrowed in disgust at their subject, and gentians fell to the floor screaming in agony.  
  
There was a slight pause in the narrowing-of-eyes-at-their-subject, as Aya and Omi both blinked in a mixture of surprise, horror, and embarrassment.  
  
No, no one was practicing any Ken-torture.   
  
Omi narrowed his eyes.   
  
Not even Youji.  
  
Satisfied with this, the two resumed their narrowing-of-eyes, hardly acknowledging the departure.  
  
Damn jealous ecchis.  
  
The forgotten gentians lay on the floor, their pretty painted pots broken and scattered all over the linoleum.  
  
Depotted gentians can certainly scream in agony. The potted peonies were now quivering in fear because of this.   
  
"It's ... " Omi had found his voice, after glaring and making interesting faces in front of him, and it cracked a little as he continued. "It's... *awful*..."  
  
The older team member only nodded, still aiming a laser-glare toward the floor in front of him. A pink rose petal, fluttering dangerously close to Omi's blonde bangs, found itself trapped in the hairs, and, after a minute of waving pathetically in the slowing breeze of the air conditioner, decided to give up the fight and stay there.   
  
A fair choice, since if it had not given up, and floated up to get stuck in Aya's red hair, it would have clashed terribly.   
  
Roses are picky like that.  
  
The shop's doorbell tinkled merrily, letting another gust in from outside, as well as Ken. The brunette, who had not been engaged in torturous activities within the past few minutes, actually hours, took a look around upon entering, and found that the gentians were screaming and howling from the floor next to Omi and Aya.  
  
But, Ken being Ken, he found it a bit impossible for gentians to scream in agony, and so went to pick up what was left and set them in another pot. The gentians were certainly not screaming, and Ken had to clean up the mess, since Omi and Aya were apparently, to all extents and purposes, not.  
  
When Ken passed the other two, however, Omi shot out a hand and grabbed the brunette's arm, effectively preventing a stunning Hidaka Ken Maneuver that would have allowed all three of everyone in the shop to witness the early demise of half of the new planters and shelving units, plus prevent anyone else from picking up the doomed gentians.   
  
"Do you see that?" Omi's voice was a little quavery, his hand shaking a little as he pointed at an indistinguishable spot on the floor.   
  
Ken squinted, forgetting about the gentians. "See what?" He traced Omi's line of sight - he was better-skilled at this, it seemed - and focused on a dark patch sitting between an old slit portion of the linoleum. "That? What about it?"  
  
"It's - " Omi started, but Aya cut him off.  
  
"It's mold." The low voice dripped of disgust and hate, reminiscent of the tone that the others had only ever heard on missions involving the Taketoris.   
  
The blonde, however, failed to notice the steel in the redhead's voice. He nodded in agreement, face dour. "From the size of it, it's been here for about a year..."  
  
"A year?!" Ken sputtered, staring at the dark spot on the floor, a miniscule speck resting in between the linoleum flooring and the wall. It was hardly bigger than the piece of soil that sat next to it, courtesy of the gentians. "How can that be?"  
  
"Perhaps two..."  
  
"It's not that big! Here, I'll go get a mop and some disinfectant, and - "  
  
"It'll be impossible to take out! That thing's *awful*!"  
  
Aya had narrowed his eyes to mere slits, and one arm was twitching dangerously. "I'll get rid of it."  
  
But the look on his face must have tipped everyone off, for in the next moment, Aya was trying to pry off a pair of wide-eyed chibis from his twitching arm.   
  
"Nonono, Aya-kun! That would make things worse!" Omi cried, his eyes reaching the appropriate size and gleam to distract his leader from doing any harm - namely, the largest and the most gleamy he could possibly manage - this was Aya, here, must pull out all the stops.  
  
"Com'on, Aya! It's only a speck!" Ken blurted out after the younger boy, then nearly received vicious whiplash when Aya yanked mercilessly on his arm. Wondering why that was so, the brunette glanced down to find that his feet were now several inches from the floor, and a lot stubbier than he remembered them.   
  
They were still chibis, by the way.  
  
Ken turned a chibi-fied face on his Aya, and attempted to copy Omi's look. Aya took one look down at this and meeped, accordingly and uncharacteristically, managing to fling the chibis to the floor.  
  
After several indignant squeaks, the two were up on their feet again, glaring normal glares from normal heights. Not surprisingly, the glares were not working as well as the chibi Looks-of-Pleading.  
  
"Oi, oi, what's going on here?" A voice drawled out from the door to a storage room, and Youji appeared, stepping over the screaming geraniums to blow a stream of smoke out at his teammates. Omi grimaced and snatched at the cigarette in the older florist's hands, glaring up at the blonde.  
  
"You're not supposed to smoke here!" The bubbly blue eyes glared menacingly, and he pounded a fist into the nearest counter.   
  
The fist that formed from the hand still holding the cigarette.  
  
One... Two... Three...   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"   
  
"Omi-kun, are you alright?!"  
  
"Get some water!"  
  
"..."  
  
Bombay screamed in pain, and the peonies and gentians thanked the heavens that it wasn't them.  
  
End1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The following week:  
  
Violet eyes narrowed in disgust at their subject, and pots of peonies quivered in fear.   
  
"..."  
  
"Aya-kun, what are you... "  
  
"..."  
  
"T-That's..."  
  
"I'm back! Look what I got - huh? What is it?"  
  
"It's disgusting!"  
  
"I'll get rid of it."  
  
"A-Aya! No!"  
  
"Aw, man, not this again..."  
  
End2 


End file.
